


orison

by whatisadestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, P.O.V Castiel, Prayer, Purgatory, Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1356025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisadestiel/pseuds/whatisadestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wasn't the only one praying in Purgatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	orison

Castiel didn't know how to deal with the prayers from Dean.

Every night, whether he was hiding or running or fighting, the pleading voice of his friend flooded his brain, a mess of where the hell are you's and are you okay's and why the fuck did you leave me?'s

Though it saddened him to hear Dean so desperate, it was a relief to listen to his voice and be certain he was okay, or, at least, still alive. Still breathing.

He feared one night, the prayers would stop, and Cas would find the mangled remains of the human, his body ripped apart by the rabid creatures of Purgatory.

Maybe, Dean would lose what little faith he had, become a monster himself.

Or, before either happened, Castiel would be slaughtered, by the very beings that once resided in him. He supposed it would give some sort of symmetry to the pathetic catastrophe that was his life.

As much as he did want to, it would be idiotic and injudicious, to go see Dean. It would put him in even more danger, and he didn't want to be responsible for the demise of another member of his family.

And so Cas stayed alone, relying on his own thoughts and company (when he wasn't being hunted by abominations.)

The very few nights when he was sheltered and as safe as he could get in the circumstances, he simply listened, letting the broken baritone of his friends voice invade his mind.

It was a miracle, frankly, that he didn't sink back into insanity.

So, eventually, when he was sick of leaving Dean's prayers unanswered, he settled for praying back.

Cas quickly fell into this routine, and it became his coping method, his outlet.

Every "I need you here," was met with an "I love you too," and it helped, just a little, but not much. 

He did take slight comfort in the fact that Dean couldn't hear anything he said, though. 

It would be humiliating, to say the least, if he heard half of the things he blurted out in the haze of his lonely replies.

So, when one day he heard Dean say his name, his only reaction was to say his name back, the "I wish I could see you" on the tip of his tongue.

It was then when he heard footsteps, and turned his head to see his prayers answered.


End file.
